Abstract The Administrative Core will promote innovation and excellence within each research project and the Methods Core, and at the same time support and facilitate collaboration and integration across all components of the proposed P50 Center grant. The Administrative Core will build on the successful administrative structures developed by our P20 Developing Center grant, which launched the Northwestern University Center for Behavioral Intervention Technologies (CBITs), as well as on infrastructure available through Northwestern University. This proposed Center would extend CBITs areas of expertise to include design, human-computer interaction, and implementation science. The proposed Center will be advised by an External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB) and an Internal Advisory Board (IAB). A Steering Committee, chaired by Drs. Mohr and Reddy, will include all Methods Core workgroup leaders and Research Project leads. The Steering Committee will provide guidance, direction, and organization for the Center. The Administrative Core will carry out a variety of functions in the proposed Center including: (1) facilitate and coordinate transdisciplinary research across Research Projects and Methods Core workgroups; (2) oversee the solicitation and review of pilot grants; (3) coordinate training; (4) communicate the Center's aims, achievements, activities, findings, and resources; (5) oversee Center evaluation procedures (6) oversee resource sharing; (7) carry out future planning; (8) develop the Center's research processes and products as a national resource; and (9) ensure sustainability and growth.